Defying Death
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: Commissioned by a strange man to steal back a precious treasure, the team has no choice but to abide by him. As much as they would like to stick it to him, hundreds of lives depend on their choice, as he quickly states it would not end well for whoever crossed his path.


**Wanted to do something with Kira, or Artemis as he's known in the other story he's appeared in. This started out as a bones story but I could never get into it. I apologies if the characters are OoC, hopefully it's not too bad. Might do something with it if you guys want me to continue. It was 11 at night when I wrote this so some things might not make sense or go by to quickly. I was tired and wanted to finish the story.  
**

To be honest he should have felt something was off that day. The uneasy tension in the air was so heavy even a blind man would notice. Previous experiences have told the boy wonder to anticipate the worse possible scenario that could go wrong that day. And sadly he was right.

So far everything was normal, Megan was baking cookies in the kitchen, hopefully not burning them _again,_ Kid flirting with Artemis before getting into a heated argument about which television show to watch while Superboy stared at the screen and Kaldur sighing but ignoring the fight.

He himself was watching in amusement when _it _happened. The T.V. screen suddenly flashed to life, depicting the image of a young male. He was perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties with wild, untamed black hair like the night sky and ivory eyes.

A single black eyebrow was raised, but his face showed no sign of confusion. Now Robin prided himself on being an expert in reading people's faces, and this man's face told everything.

He was _**pissed. **_The kind of anger where people simply don't care about consequences anymore and will do anything and everything to get what they want. The boy had seen this expression many times on the faces of serial criminals.

_"This the Justice League?" _the man asked, his tone barely concealing his anger.

"Sorry, wrong number." Robin couldn't help but say, noting the Red Tornado and Black Canary rushing in, staring at the man on the screen with suspicion.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Black Canary's voice may have been calm, but even supey was able to detect the subtle demand in her tone.

_"If you must know my name is Kira. As for what I want... The justice League will be fine enough." _ Robin saw the man continue to restrain himself from lashing out. He was even angrier than he had original thought.

"And what do you want with the Justice League?" His mentor's voice broke the silence, startled his fellow teammates. Of course he had seen Batman silently walking in and observing the situation before acting.

Kira gripped his desk, the wood cracking and splintering under his grip._ "There has been a sort of...incident involving myself and a group that call themselves the Morte Liberaretur:. The arrogant pricks think they can elude me forever if they stole one of my 'treasures.' What I want you to do is simple. Bring back what they stole from me."_

"And what makes you think we simply agree to something like that?" B. Canary stated, crossing her arms.

The man smirked, the one emotion that wasn't clouded in anger,_ "The Morte Liberaretur: have committed every crime known to man; theft, murder, human trafficking, you name it. I was simply offering you a chance to finally put them in their place. Do so before my temper blows and you may get everyone alive." _

Silent gasps and faces of terror came over the team, even the boy wonder couldn't help but freeze. To openly talk about mass murder made this man even more dangerous. The gleam in his white-brown eyes told the boy he was prepared to go through with his suggestion.

"While that may be true about the Morte Liberaretur:, it doesn't mean you can simply off them for robbing you." Batman said, his voice calm with a small ounce of anger.

_"Oh but it does." _Kira smirked evilly, _"They were going to see me eventually so what's the harm in changing the date to an earlier time?"_

"B-but you just can't" Megan started, but was cut off by Kira.

_"How this is going to end is determined by your actions." Kira stated, "Either the members of Morte are imprisoned or end up meeting Death much sooner will be your choice."_

"What?!"

"You can't be serious!"

Kira ignored their outbursts. The last thing he said before cutting the connection sent chills down everyone's spine. His tone carrying something powerful.

_"Those idiots honestly believe they can escape Death." _

The next few hours were sent well, attempting to track down both the mysterious caller 'Kira' and the notorious criminal syndicate, Morte Liberaretur:. The entire syndicate was dedicated to immortality, specifically, how to escape Death. They were in everything that offered some kind of refuge from death, no matter how vague or ridiculous it sounded. These people were _desperate _to continue living. That part alone struck the boy wonder hard, however that feeling quickly disappeared when he discovered just what these people did to stay alive.

Sacrificial rituals, consuming the blood and flesh of the young and even attempting to transfer their spirit to a much younger body. Most of the methods were completely crazy and, no surprises here, nothings worked so far.

There was so much dirt on the Morte Liberaretur: it's a wonder these people haven't been brought to justice yet. Kira, on the other hand, didn't seem to exist. Practically no information could be found, no date of birth, no last name or list of family members, even hacking into government files yielded little results.

Any files relating to a Kira clear states to not do anything to upset him, calling him the reaper or even Death. When the government starts giving out serious warnings about someone like this, yet do nothing to stop him says a lot.

'This guy's got even the feds scared of him.' Robin concluded, scanning the screen for possible information that could led to Kira or the Morte Syndicate. Hundreds of lives counted on the Justice League tracking down the group, for their own sake.

The computer beeped, signaling a new e-mail Robin intercepted from the head honcho of the group. Opening the message revealed an address along with a single sentence.

_**'Death Angel on route to transit.' **_

For once the team was A-okay with sitting in the background while the more experienced heroes trailed the truck carrying the so-called 'Death Angel' to the main hideout. Each and every member had an air of haughtiness and arrogance, somehow believing that whatever they were transporting could save them from death.

Batman was absolutely certain this 'Death Angel' was the treasure stolen from Kira.

_'I really don't like his guys.'_ Kid spoke through the telepathy link.

_'But do we have a choice kid?' _Artemis replied, _'He certainly seemed capable of mass murder. Though do you want to test it?'_

_'No' _Kaldur said, _'That's why we have to accomplish this swiftly.'_

_'Still don't like it.'_

_'Agreed.' _Superboy added.

Following the truck to a heavily guarded building, the group watched as a large container was loaded off the truck with surprisingly delicate care. This only solidified their theory on the contents of the container.

Robin looked towards the area where he knew his mentor was, recognizing the sign to move it.

_'It's time.'_ Robin said, jumping into position.

_'Alright.'_

_'Let's hurry up and get this over with._

_'Couldn't agree with you more.'_

The plan was the older heroes would ambush the soldiers while the younger group would sneak in and steal the container. Simple but quick to the point. There simply wasn't enough time to spare for a more elaborate plan.

Waiting for the smoke to fill the area, Robin followed Kaldur as he and the rest of his team snuck past the panicking gaurds, easily slipping by them and retrieving the container. The team's job was to retrieve and protect the container until further notice. While some, like Kid Flash and admittedly himself, were slightly upset by being thrown to the sidelines but this time they could understand.

The Morte Liberaretur: was smaller than they had originally and therefore, much easiler to take down.

"So what is this exactly?" Kid asked, examining the container before settling down to watch Robin hack into the security.

"We'll find out soon enough." Superboy said, growing more impatient by the second.

"How's it going?" Megan asked, slightly leaning over the machine.

"Almost got it." He told her, clicking a few more keys, the machine glowed green in respone. Steam shot out as the top of the machine slowly opened up. Everyone tensed as the door opened cmpletely.

Another capsule was inside, but whatever was inside was glowing a soft, white light.

"I trust you completed the job?"

The sound of Kira's voice was something that one could say even startled Batman, something only Robin noticed.

"Yes." Batman said coldly, eyeing the man carefully. Megan also watched him, noticing something about him now that he was right in front of her.

"Um...If you don't mind me asking...What are you?" Megan asked, looking uncomfortable.

The man smirked, "I'm impressed. Not many mortals can detect my presence like you can."

Kid and Robin shared a glance, 'Mortals?'

"To answer your question little missy, I am the God of Death."

Everyone had raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Somehow it made some sort of twisted sense, his statement eariler and not having any sort of attactment to human life all came together.

They still watched Kira as he walked up to the capsule with an unreadable expression on his face. He gently smiled, shocking the kids as he looked on sadly.

"I know what I must seem like to you heroes." He started, "A monster whose only purpose in life is to bring death to others. So I can't even being to tell you what it felt like to be on the other side of the line. To create life instead of destorying it."

As he spoke the inner capsule beeped, than raised the glass. Kira turned to them, still smile sadly, the thing inside the capsule fully visible now, "I'd like to thank you for saving my son."

**What did you think? Is it good? Please leave a review.**


End file.
